During both the development and production of solar cells, there is a need to investigate small portions of the cell to locate microcracks and other anamolies. Typical evaluation procedures have utilized the close examination of the solar cell surface through a magnifying device or even a scanning electron microscope, to detect imperfections. However, this procedure is very slow and consumes considerable time of personnel. An examination technique that effectively located anamolies in the surface of solar cells, in a rapid and economical manner, would greatly aid in the development and production of solar cells. If the technique could be utilized to locate a malfunctioning solar cell which was part of a large array of interconnected solar cells, in a rapid manner without requiring disconnection of the cells from one another, field servicing of solar cells arrays would be enhanced.